Kitty Pryde and KaZaA
by The Untouchable Rogue
Summary: Kitty's downloading program is going haywire. This is sort of like something that happened to me a while ago. A stand-alone fic. Please R&R!


Disclaimer: I don't own them...hurray for Stan Lee, their marvellous (Pyro yells 'PUN!') creator, who obviously has better things to do than persecute penniless fangirls such as myself! I don't own Anne Rice's novels (they make a brief appearance). I don't own Buffy either, but then, in that case, I wouldn't want to. ^-^  
  
Anyways, this is sort of something that happened recently to me. Like any other fan fiction writer, I just decided to put our fav characters in my place. Probably a stand-alone.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
__The Untouchable Rogue__  
  
(Oh, and for those who don't know, KaZaA is a downloading program...)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
___Kitty Pryde and KaZaA___  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Click.  
  
Tap, tap, tap.  
  
Tap.  
  
Tap, tap, tap, tap ... tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap ... tap, tap, tap.  
  
Click, click, tap, tap, click.  
  
...click-click...  
  
...  
  
...tap, tap...  
  
...tap.  
  
Kitty sat in the library, tapping away at her laptop. She had a phone line plugged in, and was browsing around the Internet. Rogue sat in one of the chairs in front of the fireplace, deeply engrossed Anne Rice's 'Blood Canticle'. She was frowning in concentration...or at least Kitty hoped. The last thing she wanted was her moody friend yelling at her for clicking the mouse too loud or something...  
  
She opened her 'shared' folder and checked the progress of her downloads. She had two more episodes of Buffy downloaded!  
  
"Yes!" she hissed quietly. "Now I've got all of the first two seasons!"  
  
"Of what?" Rogue asked languidly.  
  
"Buffy," Kitty replied smugly.  
  
Rogue snorted. "Pfft. Why bother?"  
  
"Oh my God, you don't like Buffy? I thought you were, like, totally into vampires and all that?"  
  
"Yeah, but only ones that can lay claim ta some brain cells."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Tha vampires on Buffy are ugly an' weird. At least Anne Rice gives 'em something of a personalitiy."  
  
"It's just a TV show...I guess they figure that some characters don't really need an in-depth personality." (A/N: *cough*SCOTT!*cough*)  
  
Rogue shrugged and went back to reading. Kitty shrugged as well, and turned back to her computer.  
  
...And frowned.  
  
"Hey, what does 'this script can't be opened by this page' mean?"  
  
"How in tha name of crap should Ah know? Yoh tha one on tha computer all tha time."  
  
"Yeah, but it's never said this before."  
  
"What else does it say, then?"  
  
"Click 'yes' to keep reading."  
  
"Then click 'yes'."  
  
Kitty did. A new message popped up. "The program you are operating has shut down...what!? Why?"  
  
The entire toolbar disappeared. Kitty gaped. "Whaaaaaaaaaat?!"  
  
Rogue threw down her book and stomped over. "Christ on a stick, Ah'm not gonna get any readin' done with yoh screamin'...what's tha matter NOW?"  
  
"It's shutting down programs! I don't have a toolbar anymore!"  
  
Rogue glared at the computer screen. "Ugh...try pressin' tha window key."  
  
"The what?"  
  
"Tha key on yoh keyboard with tha Windows symbol on it!"  
  
"Oh yeah!"  
  
Kitty pressed it. Nothing happened.  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"What's that mean?"  
  
Rogue shrugged. "Ah have no idea."  
  
"UGH!" Kitty screamed. "This SUCKS! I mean, all my programs are still running, so what's the stupid toolbar's problem?"  
  
"Yoh askin' me like Ah should know..."  
  
Kitty clicked on the Word document she had up - it was her History paper. She clicked the 'Save' button...  
  
"Oh my FREAKING GOD!"  
  
The whole document disappeared.  
  
"The program you are operating has shut down! Oh my GOD!!! ROGUE!! That was my History assignment! It's due in, like, THREE DAYS! It's worth THIRTY PERCENT of my ENTIRE HISTORY GRADE!"  
  
"Geez, Kit, calm down," Rogue urged, holding the now-hyperventilating Kitty down to her computer chair by her shoulders. "Ah bet it'll come back up if ya just reboot tha computer, 'kay? Just give it a shot..."  
  
Kitty pressed the restart button...and it shut down. It started up again...  
  
"Virus scanning...what?"  
  
"It says VIRUS DETECTED, Kit."  
  
"I can see that, genius. But...huh?"  
  
"Click tha 'clean file' button."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Duh. Get rid of tha virus!"  
  
Kitty clicked the before-mentioned button. The window disappeared...only to be replaced by an identical one. Kitty clicked 'clean file' again. Then another window popped up...exactly the same...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"How many viruses has it detected?" Rogue asked, closing her sore eyes.  
  
Kitty lifted her head off of the desk, from where she was uncomfortably watching the screen. "I dunno. I stopped counting after forty."  
  
"That's a lotta files, Kit."  
  
"I...NO!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Source of virus detected! It was my KaZaA!"  
  
"Yoh what now?"  
  
"My KaZaA! You know! Downloading program!"  
  
Rogue broke out into a grin. "Mah mah, Kitty, that's a bit outta character foh someone like yohself."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Those are illegal."  
  
"Yeah, so what!? Do you know how hard it is to, like, get all the episodes of Buffy on DVD? If you want all the seasons, you have to order away, and that costs HEAPS. And if I bought all those CDs I download, it'd, like, send me broke!"  
  
Rogue continued to smirk. "What would tha Professah say, hum...?"  
  
Kitty glared. "If you tell him..."  
  
"Y'all do what?"  
  
"...I'll tell him who REALLY let that rat loose in Tabitha and Amara's room."  
  
Rogue's smirk faded. "...Damn ya ta hell." A content smile replaced the smirk, though. "D'ya hear 'em screamin'? Amara got so freaked out she flared an' made tha paint peel offa tha walls..."  
  
"Hello! Rogue, this is, like, totally serious! My History paper's gone, KaZaA's given me a virus, and, now, all my programs are failing!"  
  
"Not anymore."  
  
"What?"  
  
Rogue pointed to the screen, which had finally finished with all the windows and was displaying a small message. "Virus scan completed," Rogue said. "There ya go. All bettah."  
  
"Okay...right. My History assignment hasn't been saved...but that's okay! I've still got all my written drafts and that...I'll just go back into Word and re-type everything..."  
  
Rogue squinted at the new window that popped up as Kitty clicked the Word icon. "Tha program ya have opened is not respondin'. Please reinstall Windows ta..."  
  
Kitty's eyes widened. "WHAAAAAAAAT!?!"  
  
"Kit, don't panic now," Rogue said edgily, holding up her hands to try ward off another hyperactive panic-attack. "Just find tha installation disk, put it in, let it do it's magic, an' before ya know it, y'all have a History assignment done an' printed."  
  
"Right...of course..."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Fifteen minutes later found Kitty and Rogue both sat in front of the computer (Rogue had pulled up a chair), while the disk put its finishing touches on the computer. "Windows installation is now complete," Kitty read the new window with a relieved sigh. "Right! Great, now I can get back to work!"  
  
"Ah suggest y'all delete KaZaA," Rogue said dryly. "In case ya pick up more viruses."  
  
"Yeah...wait."  
  
"What now?"  
  
"The icon for KaZaA isn't even there. It's not on the screen. Either's my Semagic program!"  
  
"Yoh what? Sema..."  
  
"Forget the name! It's not there! None of my old shortcuts are there! Where'd it all go!?"  
  
A sudden sense of dread seized Kitty. She clicked open her 'My Documents' file. Not a sweet thing was there.  
  
Kitty let out a squeaking noise - much like a rubber chew-toy being stepped on. She rushed to open her program files...  
  
KaZaA wasn't there anymore. Either was her 'Buffy' folder, containing the first two seasons of the show...the files she had taken three months to download...  
  
...  
  
"YOU MOTHER-F***ING SON-OF-A-B****! A**HOLE! YOU F***ING A**HOLE!!!!"  
  
And so it went on for the next thirty minutes...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A week later found Kitty Pryde at her laptop, pretty much in the same spot as that fateful day the thing crashed. Rogue walked into the library, with yet another Anne Rice novel. She looked over at Kitty, who was intently watching the computer screen. She grinned.  
  
"Scannin' foh viruses, Kitty?"  
  
Kitty turned and shot her a venomous glare. "No. I'm just, like, looking up more stuff on this History paper. The Professor wrote a note for me about the whole virus thing, so I got an extension."  
  
Rogue walked up to her roommate and the laptop. "Well, Ah just hope...ugh."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ah can't believe it..." Rogue shook her head, turning away.  
  
"What?" Kitty persisted.  
  
"After all that frigging trouble KaZaA caused ya, yoh still using it," Rogue said, gesturing back to the laptop, where a telltale symbol sat on the toolbar. "Ah can't believe ya."  
  
Kitty shook her head, turning back to her computer and bringing up a new window. "It isn't KaZaA, Rogue."  
  
"Looks like it ta me."  
  
"Well, it isn't."  
  
Rogue quirked an eyebrow. "What tha hell is it then? Buffy's fanlistin'?"  
  
"No..."  
  
There was a pause.  
  
Kitty smiled sheepishly. "It's Kazza Lite."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please R&R! Ta many thankyous! 


End file.
